creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DarthWeezer1994
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the From the mind of Jamison Cartwright page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:56, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 22:06, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: There are a few errors here and there, but the major issue is formatting. A story can't be one big paragraph or wall of text, as some call it. You also indented the paragraph, which is what made the page show up the way it did. There's also not a lot to the story. Although it's actually fairly well written, it's a bit underdeveloped and lacks conclusion. I would advise looking over and bookmarking our Style Guide and also taking your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. There's also this blog to help further explain why your story has been/could be deleted. If you do decide to work on this story and want to submit it again, please make a deletion appeal first. Good luck with your future work. Jay Ten (talk) 22:56, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, I thought that might be the case. Here are the rules regarding unfinished pages. 1999 was here before this rule was implemented and was also a fairly complete story to begin with. Jay Ten (talk) 23:25, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Warning! Unfinished Page Please don't contribute unfinished pages. We get a lot of these, and almost none of them are EVER finished in a timely manner. I'd suggest you post unfinished pages on your own computer in a notepad or other text document, or if it isn't your own computer that you're using, to save the text on Pastebin so you can access it later. Posting an unfinished page again will result in a block. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:52, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story. It is against the rules. If you feel your story is well-written or meets the Quality Standards criteria, make a case on deletion appeal or post it into our Writer's Workshop for comprehensive user review. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:25, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :See the screenshot of your deleted contributions to the right. You pretty clearly created the page again once it was deleted. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:46, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ::You uploaded the page at 07:49 (UTC). I then deleted it, as it was unfinished. You then uploaded the page again at 07:58 (UTC). Since the page had been deleted, you reuploaded a deleted page. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:52, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :::It was only part one of a series. You need to upload the series all at once or not at all. There are a number of key plot points which are left unanswered - for example, the consequences of Marissa accepting the deal are never explained - the story just ends half finished, with the bullies dying, not explaining many parts of the plot, and making the story unfinished. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:00, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::So far, I thought it was OK, with regards to your writing style itself, although the plot could be considered to be pretty generic - someone gets bullied, makes a deal with a demon/the Devil, and then is forced to accept some terrible consequences. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:07, May 18, 2015 (UTC) (reset indentation) Once it's finished, feel free to submit a deletion appeal, but if it's unfinished, it's extremely unlikely to be accepted. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:13, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Certainly. Thanks for the pasta. SoPretentious 21:26, September 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: No problem. We generally try to give second chances about reuploads around here, since having a story deleted can be very confusing and annoying. I'm glad to hear you enjoy using the site :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:39, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :No, although I'd recommend you don't use too much, as using too much profanity in your story just makes it seem like you're trying to be edgy (take it from someone who's done so before). | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:34, September 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, Jeff can still have a catchphrase. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:44, October 2, 2015 (UTC) JtK: Personal Judging Results As the Top 5 for the JtK Contest you entered were announced, you may have been wondering as to why your story did not quite make it into the poll. While I cannot speak on the behalf of the other judges, I can show you some of my short, personal notes that I took for each story. They are as follows: Randy and the bullies are pretty stereotypical even if they do have a bit of a motivation. Their actions seem a bit rushed as well, with not much development. The “mental asylum” backstory does kind of let the reader feel some sympathy for Jeff, but he doesn’t really have much character over there. However, the sympathy proves to be enough to at least carry the story for the length of it. Hope this helps. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 22:15, November 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Quick Question Regarding your question on Underscorre's talk page: bumping your thread on the Writer's Workshop isn't frowned upon. Personally though, I would advise against bumping your WW thread since threads with more posts get less attention, as people mistake most posts for more reviews. Having said that, you have to be patient using the Workshop. It may take up to 4-5 days to get a review. Hope this helped and good luck. MrDupin (talk) 20:14, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Re review So sorry for the late reply I am very busy with school at the mo. But sure, I will check it out immediately. Also a reminder that when you finish writing a message to someone on their talk page please sign your post with four tildes. These things: ~ That should produce a fine sig like this: Rinskuro13 (talk) 16:59, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: It's Up That's good news! I'll try to check it out and leave feedback tomorrow :D [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 07:13, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :Sure thing! Thanks for the treat of a pasta. Absolutely, I'll give it a read later today and I'm glad to have made a good suggestion. I was worried that I would come across as condescending or something negative like that, but I am glad I didn't. By the way, you have serious talent and it's going to carry you far around here. Keep up the good work :D [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 19:36, January 30, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:09, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :No problem, I already resolved it. You can switch it out with the category you think works best, but the talk of cults and demons made it seem like a better fit than beings. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:15, January 30, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:43, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Templates and You Zog's page has a template which automatically lists the name for whoever is viewing the page. Most use it for more cordial greetings, others... not so much. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:18, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: Bible Story I really don't think it violates our spinoff rules, that being said, it can't be just a simple re-telling of the bible story. It has to be its own independent story. You can use these stories as references. They start with a story and re-work them in such a way that it isn't a re-hashing of the original tale with spooky elements tossed in. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:13, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: Writer's Workshop Sure, I'd be happy to! Sorry it took me so long to reply. I had seen your reply earlier, but had to go get my neck adjusted and ended up forgetting about it when I got back. Some friend, huh? Again, I am sorry that it took me so long to get back to you and that I forgot. I don't have anything now that you haven't touched on, but I am working on two more stories which will hopefully be up by Sunday. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 02:01, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Hello there, DarthWeezer1994. I was wondering if you can review my story in the WW. I would really appreciate it if you did so, since I wish to post it on the main site. I'm a patient person, so I do not mind waiting for you to do so. Take as much time as you can. Thank you very much again for your time. Thesplitpersonality710 (talk) 18:42, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :I'll get to it when I can :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:59, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: Edits It was just an incorrect edit if I recall from a user that had been making a number of erroneous (changing region-specific spelling, punctuation changes, etc.) to multiple stories that I reverted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:05, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I was hoping if you can maybe read my story in the WW, Hitchhiker: A Love Story. Take your time with it, and I have to admit it's pretty long compared to most creepypasta's here. Thank you. Thesplitpersonality710 (talk) 04:46, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Provide Feedback For My Story Please Yeah, I apologize for not adding the link in the first original message, so I'll just drop it down at the end of this text. Thank you so much though. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:529493 Thesplitpersonality710 (talk) 00:39, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks man, I really appreciate that. I hope to be back on the team soon as well. If you ever need anything, my talk page is always open. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 12:37, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Feedback Yeah, sure thing. I was away, sorry for the delay. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 03:58, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :I'll try to read and leave feedback for you today, but I might not be able to do so until the 23rd. Lotta stuff going on that's beyond my control. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 19:38, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: No problem, man. I'll give it a look later today or tomorrow. Could you post the link on my talk page? Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 18:28, July 29, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds good, friend. I know that comment was a bit harsh in places, but that's just how it comes out. In all honesty, I tend to be rougher on the people I think are serious about their work, as well as the ones I see potential in. I think a rewrite is definitely the best way to go. From what I read, the story seems to pass QS, but I'm sure you wanna do better than just enough; that's why I didn't just tell you it was fine. I'd also hate to tell you a story was fine and then see you get raped in the comment section. And again, I've had similar issues in the past and still struggle with them. You're not alone. Sometimes there's simply a block and things don't come out right. :Jay Ten (talk) 03:06, July 30, 2016 (UTC)